This invention generally relates to coin hopper device for releasing a plurality of coins one by one and relates to coin hopper device which is used for vending machines, moneychangers and game machines. The invention more particularly relates to a coin hopper disk for storing a plurality of coins in a bulk condition and for sending out the coins one by one, wherein the disk is suitable for petals-shaped coins, of which circumferential edges of the generally circular coins are formed to be rugged. The terminology xe2x80x9ccoinxe2x80x9d as used in this specification relates to coins that are currency as well as small disks, medals and tokens used for gamming, etc.
A coin hopper device is disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Application 51-964 by this applicant. This Japanese Utility Model Application 51-964 is published on Japanese Utility Model Publication 56-52516 and is registered. FIG. 7 is a summarized front view which shows a prior coin hopper which is disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Application 51-964. FIG. 8 is a summary and enlarged perspective exploded view of the subject of FIG. 7. FIG. 9 is a summary sectional view which shows the feature of coin hopper on FIG. 8, and a bottom view of a disk thereof.
This hopper disk 14 is rotated in the counterclockwise direction by an electric motor 3 and gear equipment 4, etc. When disk 14 is rotated, coins within ring 6 provided at the lower part of tank 2 fall into receiving holes 18. The coins which fall into receiving holes 18 are slid on base board 7 and directed toward exit 10. That is to say, the coin on base board 7 is pushed toward exit 10 by means of protrusions 29 and 30 and 31. The coin which is pushed by protrusions 29 and 30 and 31 is released from exit 10 by pins 26 and 27 and 28. The coin discharged from exit 10 pushes a roller 39 of switch arm 38 and falls into shoot 34. Base board 7 is tilted and fixed by leg frame 35. Also, the upper openings of receiving holes 18 are formed in taper planes 19. Pins 26 and 27 and 28 are disposed on a spring plate (not shown).
Pins 26 and 27 and 28 project freely from small holes 21 and 22 and 23 of base board 7, respectively. Also, near the outside at outside pin 28, a triangular piece 11 for coin guidance is arranged. This coin guide piece 11 is freely rotatably arranged on base board 7, by shaft 12. This coin guide piece 11 is positioned by means of a spring plate (not shown). On the underside center of disk 14, a boss 15 is provided for protecting the rotating shaft. This boss 15 is freely rotatably inserted into base board 7 (see FIG. 9). At the underside of disk 14 around boss 15, a thick wall part 20 is formed. At the outside of this thick wall part 20, a thin division 20A is formed. On the underside of this thin division 20A, a large number of protrusions 29 and 30 and 31 are provided for issuing coins. However, such conventional coin hopper devices were provided based on the premise that coins to be handled would be purely circular.
This invention relates to a coin hopper device for issuing a plurality of coins one by one. This invention relates to a coin hopper device which is used for vending machines, moneychangers and game machines. This invention concerns a coin hopper disk receiving coins stored as a plurality of coins in a bulk condition and for issuing the coins one by one. More particularly, this invention relates to a hopper disk which is suitable for coins including petals-shaped coins (i.e., coins with petal-shaped portions or lobes about the periphery of the coin) of which the circumferential edges of the otherwise circular coins are formed rugged. As indicated above, the term xe2x80x9ccoinxe2x80x9d used meaning coin currency as well as small disk medals, tokens and the like.
The invention also relates to a coin hopper device for issuing a plurality of coins one by one. This invention relates to a coin hopper device which is used for vending machines, moneychangers and game machines. This invention concerns a coin hopper disk receiving coins stored as a plurality of coins in a bulk condition and for issuing the coins one by one. More particularly, this invention relates to a hopper disk which is suitable for coins of different sizes and/or shapes or different outer peripheral edge shapes.
The problem in case of handling petals-shaped coins in which the circumferential edges of the circular coins are formed rugged is solved by the invention. Particularly, in the case of the petals-shaped coin, there was a problem that the dispensing thereof was not smoothly carried out in the conventional coin hopper. There was a problem that the discharging for coins of 20 such as Euro cents is not smoothly carried out. This invention was developed in order to solve the above-mentioned problems.
Especially, the invention was developed for the purpose of dispensing such petals-shaped coins smoothly. The invention is particularly useful for the discharging of coins 20 such as the Euro cents coin, such that these may be paid out smoothly.
This invention is a disk for a coin hopper, by the rotation and accepting a plurality of coins which are stored in a bulk condition into one open hole, for releasing these coins one by one. The disk has an opening and a primary protrusion formed on an underside of this disk near the axial line of rotation and trailing, with respect to a direction of rotation, of an edge of the opening. A curved second protrusion is formed near the primary protrusion. The second protrusion is formed from a trailing side edge of the opening toward a further trailing position. A large curved third protrusion is formed from near a trailing position of the second protrusion along the fringe area of the disk.
The invention also relates to a disk with the hopper assembly with a size board for opening and closing the extent of the opening is installed on the disk.
The invention also relates to a disk for a coin hopper with a size board installed on the underside of the disk.
The various features of novelty which characterize the invention are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and specific objects attained by its uses, reference is made to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which a preferred embodiment of the invention is illustrated.